


Dusk & Dawn

by Misttiique



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Day 04: Dark/Light, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: For Day 4 of KuroDai Week 2020: Dark/Light--------Kenma folds his arms across his chest, though his expression remains unchanged. “Then, why exactly are you so flustered?”The pressure of keeping his secret has been taking on a toll on him and he doesn’t know if he could keep it in any longer.“All right, fine, I’ll say it.” Kuroo takes a deep breath and braces himself for it. “I like Karasuno’s Captain.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Dusk & Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m very new to this fandom and this is my first time writing KuroDai so I’d like to apologize in advance if the characters are too OOC here.

“Something’s up, isn’t it?” Kenma tilts his head, giving Kuroo a stare that usually makes him confess immediately.

“No,” Kuroo says with as much firmness as he can muster. He huffs and turns away from his best friend because he’s afraid that his face reveals it all. 

“Are you sure about that?” There’s more concern now in Kenma’s voice as he probes. They are on their way back from practice and dinner with the team when Kenma questions him about his weird behaviour. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure about that,” Kuroo answers a little too quickly. “I’m good, okay? You don’t need to worry about me.” He even lets out a chuckle but it sounds more nervous than reassuring. 

Kenma folds his arms across his chest, though his expression remains unchanged. “Then, why exactly are you so flustered?”

Kenma’s question hangs in the air and Kuroo can feel the weight of it slowly crushing him until he pops with the truth. He’s never been one to lie about anything to Kenma and there’s never any reason to anyway. 

The pressure of keeping his little secret has been taking on a toll on him and he doesn’t know if he could keep it in any longer. 

“All right, fine, I’ll say it.” He takes a deep breath and braces himself for it. “I like Karasuno’s Captain.”

Kenma’s face freezes for a moment and Kuroo wonders if he’s still breathing. Everything around him seems to come to a stop, from the late-night traffic to the passing breeze. What has he done? The same millions of questions about liking the rival team’s handsome captain filled his mind. But all he can ever think about is the first moment he laid his eyes on Daichi. He knew there and then that he was what his heart was going to be set on and he can’t help but relive that moment when they shook hands. He looked into Daichi’s beautiful brown eyes and as cliche as it sounded, he could have gotten lost in them. 

Finally, Kenma lets out a small laugh. “Okay, so you like him. That was it? You didn’t kill anyone, right?”

Kuroo’s mouth widens in shock. “You’re taking it well — better than I would have thought, actually.”

“Your behaviour has been way off recently and I almost thought you would’ve gotten yourself in big trouble. But hearing you say you like someone… hmm… not as bad as I thought.” 

“If I’m gonna do a crime, I would’ve asked you to help me with it. At least you’ll know where to hide the evidence.” Kuroo smiles for the first time as the crushing weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

“But... is it weird that I like him? That training camp with Karasuno is coming up soon and honestly, I don’t know what I should do. He’s literally our rival and...” Kuroo confesses. 

“And, it’s been eating you alive? Yeah, I can see that,” Kenma finishes for him. 

“So what should I do?”

Kenma sighs, his finger tapping on his chin as he ponders. Kuroo bites his lip, thinking to himself how he, Nekoma’s Captain, could have fallen for Karasuno’s Sawamura Daichi. 

“Kuroo, you could have picked anyone in the entire world to like and you picked our rival’s Captain. I don’t know if I’ll ever understand the reason behind it at all and I know there’s nothing I can say that’ll make you change your mind.” Kenma pauses for a second, as if choosing his next words very carefully. “But, I don’t like you acting this weird and I don’t want it to distract you, especially during matches, so I guess the only thing I can do is help you because I know for certain that you’re not going to do anything about this crush of your’s.”

“Wait, for real?” His eyes and mouth open wider for he can no longer contain his disbelief. 

“Yeah, but only if you stick to the plan.”

————

Kuroo’s tongue feels like lead by the time the training camp starts. It’s been a while since he’s seen Daichi, though it feels like an eternity. He can’t help but agonize about what their next interaction would be like. His feelings are only a blurb away from completely destroying him. 

Before the match starts, he feels his hands shake, which is never a good sign. Apparently, these don’t go unnoticed as Kenma elbows him. “You need to calm down,” he hisses at Kuroo. 

“I am perfectly calm,” Kuroo retorts back, clearly demonstrating the irony of his words. 

His only response from Kenma is a sigh and a roll of his eyes. 

According to his plan, he’s arranged for Kuroo to meet up with Daichi later that evening with both their teams soundly asleep. 

The rest of the day is a blur. When the lights go out and the team’s snores gradually fill the air, he hops out of the room and into the hallway. Soon, a small figure joins him outside. 

“He should meet you soon, I’ve told Hinata that you wanted to speak to him about some Captain stuff.”

“You told Hinata?” Kuroo asks, feeling his panic rise. 

“No, of course not. Don’t worry, no one knows a thing. I’ve done my part so it’s all up to you now,” Kenma says before heading back to their room. 

“You’re the best,” Kuroo replies. The only source of light is the dim light of the fire exit sign. There’s not a soul in the dark and quiet hallway except for him. 

Half an hour later and Daichi doesn’t show. Their rooms are on different levels but the Karasuno team’s room has their lights out. He texts Kenma worriedly that maybe this was all a mistake. However, Kenma tells him to wait just a little longer, making Kuroo grit his teeth a little because his nerves are killing him right now.

An hour passes but Daichi is nowhere in sight. He’s been pacing up and down the corridor countless times now and it seems like the wait has no end. _That’s it_ , Kuroo thinks to himself, _Sawamura doesn’t bother to even talk to me. This is a waste of my time._

Kuroo goes back into the team’s room and tries to sleep, but he simply can’t. The room is just as dark and quiet as the corridor, making him feel even more uncomfortable. _Maybe this whole feelings thing was a big waste of time_ , he chides himself. He should just give these stupid feelings up. 

He tosses and turns and gets out of bed again, giving up trying to sleep. He walks down the hallway and peers out the window. It’s not as dark as it used to be with the sun’s rays just peeking out beneath the horizon. Opening a window, he takes a breath of the fresh air outside and leans against the ledge. 

“Oh, hey! You’re still up?” A deep voice echoes in the hallway. Shocked, he quickly glances around. _Shit,_ he thinks, _it must be one of the coaches._ The owner of the voice jogs up to him from the stairwell and he almost breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that the owner of the voice is the reason why he’s out here alone in the hallway tonight. 

“Sawamura, what are you doing here?” Kuroo’s heart thunders in his chest, as if wanting to wake everyone up. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Anyway, I got a text from Hinata saying you wanted to ask me some Captain-y things?”

“Uh… yeah… about that…” Kuroo trails off, torn between knowing his feelings were unrequited or taking a chance on love. An uncomfortable silence fills the space between them once more as Kuroo contemplates. He’s starting to break out in cold sweat and his hands are becoming clammy. Soon, he won’t even be able to speak. 

“Isn’t tardiness a bad character trait for a Captain?” Kuroo remarks as he attempts to sound more like himself and hoping not to sound awkward at all. At this point, he just doesn’t want the silence to stretch on as it was doing now. But, just as the words escape his lips, he wants to slap himself. _What the heck are you doing_ , he thinks to himself, _stop beating around the bush and get to it already._

“I know and I’m so, so sorry I didn’t get the message sooner. I just went to get my phone after leaving it in the gym last night and I haven’t seen the rest of the team since then too — well, awake, anyway. Guess they’re all pretty worn out from the games. Though, it’s good that you’re here now. So, what’s up?”

In the dim light, Kuroo catches a smile that made his heart pound even faster. The only things that he’ll lose here is his pride but in the long run, as Kenma has told him earlier in the day, it’ll be worth it. Kuroo takes a breath and says the words he’s been holding back for so long. 

“Sawamura, we’re rivals and we’re probably still going to be rivals for a while. But, I can’t help but keep thinking about the day we met and… and… about you. I… I like you, Sawamura. I like you a lot.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Even his once restless heart may have stopped at that moment when he let his feelings out. 

The rays of the morning light are starting to shine through the window now, illuminating both their faces. Kuroo observes the light on Daichi’s face, memorizing it. If he could just capture how Daichi looks at this moment, he would keep it forever. A hand touches his and holds it gently and Kuroo looks down to see Daichi’s hand over his own. 

Daichi’s eyes radiate warmth and the corner of his mouth twitches into the tiniest smile. 

“I think I’ve grown to be more of a cat person now,” Daichi murmurs. “I don’t think I can say ‘no’ to you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s surprise is apparent on his face. He feels his cheeks burning up and he doesn’t know if it’s very obvious that he’s about to cry because of happiness blooming inside his chest. 

“I like you too, Kuroo,” Daichi continues as he takes his other hand. “Since the day I met you outside the gym and you wished me good luck. I didn’t think at that time that the luck meant you.” 

“Aww, I knew I was irresistible,” Kuroo teases, returning back to his usual self and grinning from ear to ear. “Always have been and always will be,” he smirks. 

“Hey, I think I might be the one that’s irresistible here. I mean, you were the one that confessed first so...,” Daichi trails off with a laugh, which makes Kuroo even more flustered. His face is probably completely red now. 

For once, Kuroo doesn’t have another thing to argue back but he knows one thing is for sure: he likes Daichi and Daichi likes him back. And, that’s enough to make Kuroo’s heart want to burst with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really drawn to this ship and I wanted to have a go at writing them. Thanks for reading!! :D
> 
> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
